


Equivocada

by olivercrossovers



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F, Songfic, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Título: Equivocada</p><p>Pareja: June de Camaleón & Tethys de Sirena</p><p>Género: Romance / Drama / Aventura / Songfic</p><p> </p><p>Notas: Éste fic, era una idea pensada hace ya unos años atrás ante otra historia alterna que cree en un fic llamado "Mi Amado Rival" que se puede ver haciendo click AQUI. De cualquier manera, no hace falta haberlo leido para comprender...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Duelo

**Capítulo 01**

**El Duelo**

 

Sería mentir decir que las decepciones amorosas habían formado desmotivación frecuente en la vida de June, Amazona de bronce del Camaleón. Mas sin embargo, no era mentir ni exagerar que aunque había sucedido una sola vez, había sido el golpe mas fuerte del cual se había llevado en su vida.

La chica, era una hermosa y joven muchacha de largos cabellos rubios, anfitriona y lugareña de la lejana Isla de Andrómeda, en la cual distintos aspirantes a caballeros eran entrenados para obtener armaduras representativas de las estrellas y así poder defender a la humanidad, a los inocentes y a los valores en los que creían… es decir… sus ideales…

 

June era una grandiosa caballero. Pues era completamente idealista… y el amor, por supuesto, era el principal de éstos ideales…

 

Había sido muy pequeña cuando creyó que el objeto y blanco perfecto de este primer valor había finalmente aparecido en su vida. Un chico pequeño y de apariencia bastante sensible había llegado a la isla, su nombre era Shun, era un niño de piel blanca, poco tamaño, ojos grandes y expresivos pero un aura y una energía completamente angelical…

Ella jamás había visto a un niño parecido…

Teniendo algunos años de ventaja de entrenamiento sobre Shun, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer y compartir con otros muchos niños y aspirantes a caballeros los cuales solían discriminarle por el mero hecho de ser una mujer, además de, por supuesto mostrar una serie de características incompatibles y molestas para la personalidad de June…

 

Chicos cochinos y poco aseados… malhumorados y gruñones, mal agradecidos e irrespetuosos, irresponsables y groseros… peleones y abusadores… todo lo contrario a lo que desde el primer momento ese niño de cabellos largos verdes le había transmitido. Impresión que sin lugar a duda, confirmaría como correcta con el pasar de los años y el conocerle mejor, teniendo la oportunidad de interactuar con él.

 

Jamás June imaginaría verse como se encontraba ahora, solitaria y llorosa en una de las apartadas orillas de aquella isla. Se quitó la máscara metalizada que cubría un secreto no secreto, el cual tapaba su sencillez, feminidad, hermosura y honestidad, las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, mientras podía escuchar a los lejos, las bullas de aquel recién terminado festival…

 

Unos extranjeros venidos desde Siberia habían venido a la isla a la realización de un torneo especial de entrenamiento que finalmente había concluido, y en el cual… Shun… su… “mejor amigo” había resultado uno de los dos victoriosos junto a su…

-          …

Mejor no pensar más… hacerlo solo dolía...

De lo único de lo que ella era ahora conciente y con eso bastaba, era que no era correspondida, que no lo había sido nunca y que sería imposible que lo fuese jamás…

 

Ella no figuraba dentro de las posibles opciones para el amor de su amado… por el mismo hecho por el que toda su vida había sido discriminada: ser mujer…

Tanta belleza… tanta dulzura… tanta sensibilidad y necesidad de protección que Shun le había transmitido ella jamás lo había sabido interpretar, como un indicador de que tal vez, ella no tuviese ningún tipo de oportunidad.

 

-          ¿Te pasa algo, pequeña? – Una voz repentina le dio un susto de muerte. Y tomando rápidamente su máscara para colocarla sobre su cara, June se puso de pie en posición de combate, encarando a ese emisor quien abruptamente le había sorprendido. – Tranquila no voy a hacerte nada…

 

…Esa voz…

 

_< <Sé que me enamoré_
    
    
      _Yo caí perdida sin conocer_
    
    
    
      _Que al salir el sol_
    
    
    
      _Se te va el amor >>_
    

 

June observó directamente hacia el agua, pues extrañamente de allí era de donde provenía. Pero esa voz no había sido de un emisor común, de alguien conocido o incluso de alguno de estos extranjeros invitados…

No… esa voz no era la de un caballero… o al menos no de uno cualquiera…

Ésta, era una mujer…

 

-          No pienso contarle a nadie. – Dijo la mujer también rubia desde el mar cubriéndole la cintura.

¿Qué sería…? ¿Acaso era una sirena?...

June sintió haber perdido la cabeza.

-          ¿Qué es lo que deseas? – preguntó la chica alterada.

-          Solo acompañarte. – Respondió la mujer tranquila. Ella a diferencia de June, no llevaba máscara alguna pero si parecía portar una armadura de color rojiza colorada. – Claro, si así me lo permites…

-          No me gustan los compañeros desconocidos, gracias.

-          Entonces podemos conocernos mejor. – Agregó la mujer dando unos pasos hacia delante y saliendo del agua…

 

…Tenía piernas…

No… entonces no era una…

 

-          Soy Tethys de Sirena… - Se presentó irónicamente la mujer extendiendo el brazo. – Amazona guerrera y defensora del Dios Poseidón.

June permaneció sorprendida tras su máscara metálica, y se tardó mucho tiempo observando los ojos y luego la mano de la mujer antes de abandonar su posición defensiva y finalmente estrecharla.

-          Soy June… caballero de bronce del camaleón… - dijo la chica aún desconfiada.

-          June… - repitió Tethys. – Que lindo nombre… al igual que hace rato noté… que tenías un lindo rostro…

-          ….!!!!!!!!!!

 

Inmediatamente June adoptó su posición de ataque de nuevo, sin embargo Tethys estiró las palmas tratando calmarla.

 

-          ¡Tranquila, tranquila! Ya conozco cuales son sus prohibiciones también pero… ¿que quieres que haga?, lo miré sin querer – Dijo sonriendo. – Además… tenía entendido que estaba prohibido solo con los hombres ¿no?

June dudó por algunos instantes sintiendo completamente violada su intimidad.

-          No es prudente que… ni un hombre ni una mujer vea mi verdadera identidad… - Habló June por lo bajo dubitativa.

-          No pienso decirle a nadie, pequeña. – Agregó Tethys atrevida. – No me suelen gustar los escándalos…

 

La amazona de Sirena se alejó un poco tan solo para luego sentarse en la arena vislumbrando la luna hermosa en el cielo oscuro.

 

-          …Solo me intrigué mucho al escuchar y luego ver, que una mujer de tan bellos atributos se encontrase llorando tan desconsoladamente…

-          ¡No estaba llorando! ¡Yo no….!

-          Entiendo, entiendo… - Asintió la mujer interrumpiéndola. – Un caballero nunca debe admitir una debilidad tan deshonrosa como esa… pero descuida, ya te dije que tu rostro y tus secretos, están muy bien guardados conmigo.

 

Se miraron unos instantes en silencio.

Tethys sonreía de una manera bastante ingenua y algo inocente… la máscara de June seguía brillando irremediablemente seria. Pero sería tanta asi su desesperación que lentamente dejó bajar la máscara junto a su mano, dejando quebrar esa imagen de seriedad y mostrar a la niña herida que había por dentro.

 

-          Oh… vaya… vaya pequeña… estás a salvo conmigo. – Dijo Tethys acercándose a abrazarle.

-          No sabes… cuanto le… quería… - Dijo la chica entre lágrimas.

Se daría un permiso… por primera vez en su vida… de ser una humana normal…

-          Lo sé… lo sé… - susurró la esbirra de Poseidón acariciándole la espalda suavemente en consolación.

-          Tantos años hemos pasado juntos… tanto tiempo queriendo que él me viese con los ojos que yo le veía… guardé la esperanza todo este tiempo de que la… posibilidad si existía pero… - El nudo en la garganta la obligó a tomar una pausa. – Cuando llegó otro chico… el… el…. Cambio… ahí supe como es realmente, cuando está enamorado…

Las lágrimas caían indetenibles hacia la arena, resbalando por aquel rostro hermoso y blanquecino. La máscara metalizada cayó junto a esas lágrimas…

Era mucho… era muy fuerte…

Lucía demasiado triste y demasiado desesperada para un evento como este.

 

-          ¿Es primera vez que te enamoras verdad? – Infirió Tethys suavemente y sin juzgar, haciendo que June levantase el rostro, reflexiva, interesada en el por qué de la pregunta. – Pronto te darás cuenta, que cada noche el sol se va, pero regresa por la mañana…

 

June volvió a bajar el rostro y esta vez Tethys posó la mano sobre su nuca y suavemente la indujo a apoyarla en su pecho.

 

-          A partir de ahora… cuentas conmigo…


	2. La Resistencia

Capítulo 02  
La Resistencia

Aquella noche tan solo sería el inicio de continuas y deseadas visitas nocturnas entre la sirvienta de Athena y su equivalente de Poseidón. Fueron muchas las horas que gastó Tethys escuchando los desahogos de la amazona de Camaleón… acompañándola, respondiéndole, diciéndole y ayudándola suavemente con cada cosa que ésta quisiese escuchar.

Fueron muchas frases, las que solían repetirse en ese discurso…

“Odio que me pase esto”… “¿Por qué no soy suficiente para él?”…Si el pudiera sentir, como yo siento”…

Y para concluir…

“No me vuelvo a enamorar”

\- ¡Oye, oye! – Le detenía Tethys. – Te vas muy lejos… no seas tan radical…  
\- Es que no quiero que me pase esto de nuevo…  
\- No y no tiene por qué pasarte pequeña pero… tampoco puedes dejar que una sola mala experiencia arruine toda tu vida amorosa en el futuro…  
\- Yo no tengo vida amorosa en el futuro…  
\- ¡Claro que si puedes tenerla! – Agregó Tethys acercándose para tomarla de los hombros e invitarla a reaccionar. - ¡Tal vez la respuesta está frente a ti y no te has dado cuenta!

June chisteó ilusa sin darse cuenta de aquella indirecta volteando hacia otro lado y caminando sintiéndose nuevamente incomprendida.

\- Tú no entiendes lo de-valorada que yo me siento… - Comentó la isleña. – Lo de valorada que me siento como amadora… como persona… como mujer… me siento aburrida, me siento triste, me siento poca cosa, me siento fea… siento que soy todo lo malo porque con nada pude atraerlo a él…  
\- ¡Él no sabe de lo que se pierde! – Comentó Tethys. – Pero tú si deberías saberlo… - le dijo volviéndola a tomar de los hombros. – Yo lo sé…

June seguía renuente, mirando hacia otro lado pero por lo menos esta vez se quedó callada.

\- Que el no haya sabido valorar un diamante no quiere decir que sea una piedra más… - Dijo mientras posaba su mano en el mentón de June obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. – Tú debes permitirte seguir adelante… para demostrarle a él y a ti misma… que si puedes hacerlo…

La luna brillaba en los ojos de Tethys… mientras que los ojos de June lucían bastante aguados, aún de tanto llorar.

\- Quisiera que él sintiese lo mismo que yo… - dijo June susurrando. – Que el sintiese como me carcomen los celos… y la rabia… por saber que lo perdí… y la impotencia de saber, que es con alguien que no puedo competir… por ser del otro género…  
\- Entones haz lo mismo que el…  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Intenta con alguien del mismo género.

El silencio se hizo.  
Algo se había quebrado… y si… era “el tacto” con el que Tethys había llevado las cosas hasta ese momento. June, aun confundida y en negación no dijo nada creyendo haber malentendido, pero el siguiente acto de la sirena, fue inconfundible…  
Tomaron juntas sus manos y buscó entrelazar sus dedos.

\- ¿Por qué no intentas… tener algo conmigo? –

Los ojos de June se ampliaron enormemente, incrédula ante lo que veía frente a si.  
No había un solo rastro de broma ni de juego en el rostro de Tethys… la seriedad en el asunto le parecía tan falsa como alguien que le hablase sobre alienígenas payasitos…  
Los ojos de Tethys se entrecerraron un poco mientras su rostro se acercaba, confiada en que el silencio había otorgado y que ese era el momento oportuno.  
\- No… -  
Dijo June bruscamente apartándose de Tethys y estirando los brazos y las palmas de las manos en señal de distanciamiento.  
\- No es eso lo que quiero…  
\- ¡Pero June!  
La chica negaba con el rostro.  
\- No me siento aun preparada… y menos para algo como esto… siento que… de alguna manera… le estaría siendo desleal a él…  
Tethys sopló hacia arriba pidiendo paciencia y elevándose la pollina.  
\- Disculpa… - Dijo June dando por terminada la conversación. Lo cual tomó por sorpresa a la marina al verla darse media vuelta y comenzar a retirar.  
\- ¡Hey!... ¿A dónde vas?...Vuelve… - Dijo no muy alto. Pues June caminaba aun paso lento, se le notaba insegura y asombrada. – Estoy segura que él no piensa en ti cuando está con el otro chico.

June detuvo el paso en seco…  
…Esa fue otra falta de tacto…

>

 

\- Sabes que es verdad… - Dijo Tethys aparentando estar apenada, bajando de nuevo un poco el tono de voz, a uno mas implorante. – Además… tu dices que si Shun entendiese lo que sientes volvería a tu lado entonces… ojala tu pudieses comprender, lo que has hecho despertar en mí…

June alzó el rostro sintiéndose entre sorprendida y traicionada.  
Estaba usando sus propias palabras… sus propios argumentos en su contra…  
Pero había algo mas allá de lo que decía y era que… ¿tendría razón?

\- Solo cuando estamos susceptibles tenemos la capacidad de abrirnos ante el mundo y notar cosas que antes eran invisibles a nuestros ojos o que éramos incapaces de vislumbrar… - Dijo Tethys lentamente con seguridad. – Si tú a mi me lo permitieses… a mí me gustaría ser ese futuro, que no creías que tuvieses más…

June estaba completamente removida a nivel emocional y bastante confundida por el lado de la razón. Muchos… muchísimos pensamientos pasaban en ese instante por su cabeza. Muchos y de distinta índole, pero por alguna razón, lo siguiente que comentó fue…

\- Eso no sería posible… - Dijo lentamente. – Sería echada de clan de las amazonas… - Habló cayendo en cuenta de sus propias palabras. – Cuando nos pusimos la máscara, perdimos el derecho de vivir enamoradas… en pareja…  
\- ¿Habrías dejado tus votos por el?

Esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos… ¡mas profundo de lo que a la misma June le había gustado! Y mas honesto y frío de lo que jamás había podido ser en todas aquellas noches de desahogo.

\- Si… - confesó June horrorizándose de su respuesta.  
\- Entonces te pido yo lo mismo… - Tethys se arrodilló frente a la amazona estirando el brazo y la mano. – Ven conmigo al reino marino… y deja todo el resto del mundo atrás…

June explayó los ojos aun más gigantescos, como si fuesen a salirse de su rostro.  
¡Eran demasiadas propuestas! ¡Demasiadas locuras para una sola noche! ¡Todo seguía siendo surrealista en hipérbole!

\- En el mundo marino nadie nos señalará ni dirá nada… podremos vivir tú y yo… sin que nadie mas me moleste…  
\- Pe-pero… mi… ¡maestro!  
\- Déjalo atrás… el podrá seguir con sus otros discípulos…  
\- Pero no es solo el… mis… compañeros, son como mis hermanos, mi… ¡otra gente!  
\- Tu no necesitas mas gente June… - Dijo imperativa la sirena. – Para eso me tienes a mí…

La chica de largos cabellos rubios no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era un tipo de discurso que jamás habría imaginado…  
…En ese momento se sentía más ingenua e ilusa que ninguna otra vez en su vida. Porque lo “peor” (o lo mejor) de todo… es que lo estaba considerando…

\- N-no puedo… - Dijo finalmente al cabo de un rato. – No puedo tomar una decisión como ésta tan rápidamente…  
\- ¿Cuánto? – Preguntó la Sirena con propiedad. - ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitarás para darte cuenta que tienes un buen futuro a mi lado?  
June le miraba confundida.  
\- No lo sé…  
Tethys inhaló profundamente.  
\- Entonces me quedaré esperándote por unas buenas noches más… a que finalmente de decidas a venir junto a mí…

Unos arbustos sonaron detrás, entre algunas palmeras. Ambas se dieron cuenta de que no había sido mas que un coco que había caído sacudiendo algunas hojas.

\- Debería retirarme. – Comentó June de igual manera. – Es tarde… no nos deben ver…  
\- Aquí estaré esperándote entonces, guerrera…

Esas palabras sonaron raramente en los oídos de June y se repitieron durante todo el camino y toda la noche en su cabeza. Pues por primera vez alguien le había llamado con ese término sin un valor despectivo o burlesco… si no que por primera vez, había sentido, que alguien le hablaba en igualdad… o más allá de eso… con una increíble admiración y afecto…


End file.
